Je reviendrais
by Sarabee69
Summary: Parfois, la meilleur solution, c'est de s'éloigner un peu pour mieux revenir. Parfois, c'est même le seul choix possible si l'on ne veut pas tout perdre ...


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je profite d'un moment pour poster un petit OS principalement centré sur Gray. C'est mon premier, donc je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il donne (trop court ?), mais je voulais quelque chose de simple pour couper un peu avec ma longue histoire en cours de parution. En tout cas je serais ravis d'avoir des commentaire constructif ! Mais dans tout les cas, merci de lire !**

 **Comme d'hab', bien que l'histoire sorte des tréfonds de mon imagination, les personnages et l'univers sortent de celui de Mashima-sensei !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il ne même voyait pas le panneau qui indiquait la présence d'un fleuriste à 10 mètres de lui tant la pluie était dense. Les gouttes semblaient s'abattre rageusement sur lui, comme si elles lui reprochaient la situation actuelle et qu'elles voulaient se venger de l'immense douleur qui déformait les traits si jolis de son interlocutrice, ses larmes se mêlant aux gouttes qui coulaient le long de son visage.

Il s'en voulait de lui infliger cela. Jamais il n'avait souhaité que la situation tourne ainsi, mais il avait voulu lui faire confiance, et croire que, peut-être, ce qu'elle lui proposait pourrait fonctionner. S'avançant un peu plus vers la belle jeune fille, il leva la main pour lui caresser tendrement le visage. C'était une femme magnifique, et en un mois, il avait appris à la découvrir, à la connaitre, et à l'apprécier encore plus qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis qu'elle avait intégré la guilde. Elle avait de quoi attirer plus d'un garçon, aucun doute là-dessus, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas succomber lui aussi ?

Pourquoi devait-il tout compliquer ? Aussi bien sa vie que celle de ses amis…

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé Juvia…. J'ai vraiment essayer mais …**

 **\- Juvia comprend Gray-sama. Juvia n'aurait pas dû proposer cela… Juvia à seulement crut que …**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placer pour te dire ça, mais essaie de m'oublier, cela vaudra bien mieux.**

Laissant retomber sa main, il se retourna et s'éloigna. Sa sollicitude ne l'aiderais aucunement en ce moment de toute façon. Avant de s'éloigner hors de sa porté, il entendu quand même son amie murmurer une dernière parole.

 **\- Juvia ne pourra jamais oublier Gray…**

Sa réponse lui serra le cœur, mais il s'obligea à continuer de s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'elle était venue le voir quelques semaines plus tôt, et qu'elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle pendant un moment pour L'oublier, il avait d'abord été surpris. Choqué.

Il pensait avoir était discret, alors il n'avait pas compris comment Juvia s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments pour Elle, mais elle lui avait alors dit qu'à force de l'observer, elle avait vu tous ses regards en coin, ses sourires tendres et ses attentions. Mais qu'elle voulait sa chance elle aussi, car elle ne supportait plus de le voir sombrer petit à petit dans une sorte de dépression. D'abord retissant, il avait fini par accepter de la côtoyer comme elle insistait, lui proposant une "période d'essai" de quelques semaines pour qu'il apprenne à la connaitre vraiment. Période à la fin de laquelle il pourrait décider de ce qu'il voulait faire.

Alors il avait joué le jeu. Il s'était amusé avec elle, et son quotidien était même devenue beaucoup plus claire et vivable. Agréable même, lorsqu'ils partaient tous les deux en mission.

Mais il replongeait inévitablement lorsqu'ils rentraient à la guilde, ou lorsqu'ils partaient en mission tous ensemble. Quand il était avec Elle, même la présence de Juvia ne parvenait pas à le faire se sentir véritablement mieux.

Alors il avait pris la décision d'arrêter de se mentir, de dire la vérité à son amie aux cheveux bleus, et surtout, d'accepter la proposition de son frère de cœur.

Lyon lui avait en effet demander de partir avec lui en mission pour démanteler une guilde noire qui sévissait à l'autre bout du pays. C'était un travail sur la longueur, et il lui faudrait bien six mois pour la mener à bien. Six mois loin d'Elle qu'il comptait bien mettre à profit pour faire le vide dans ses sentiments, recentrer ses idées et revenir auprès de sa famille comme celui qu'il était avant toute cette histoire.

Parce que oui, Fairy tail c'était sa famille à lui, et même s'il savait qu'il lui était nécessaire de partir, ça lui faisait mal. Ses amis avaient d'ailleurs tous était surpris de sa décision, et avait essayé de le retenir avant de renoncer devant son air déterminé. Ils lui avaient quand même tous fait des au revoir chaleureux qui lui avait presque fait monté les larmes aux yeux.

Il eut un sourire désabusé. Il n'allait pas se transformer en fillette pour pleurer à tout bout de champs quand même ? Il devait rentrer chez lui, ranger ses affaires, et embarquer de quoi tenir pour sa prochaine mission afin de rejoindre Lyon en fin d'après-midi dans la gare d'une ville au centre du pays.

 **\- GRAY ! Attends !**

Gray se stoppa brutalement. Il reconnaitrait Sa voix entre mille. Et il aurait donnée à peu près n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à s'arrêter, affronter Ses yeux, et lui parler pour ce qu'il savait être la dernière fois pour les prochains mois. Mais il n'était pas lâche, alors il se retourna au moment où une boule blonde le percuta de plein fouet.

 **\- Aie ! Oups pardon, mais j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas t'arrêter.**

Elle s'était légèrement reculé, mais sa main était toujours négligemment posée sur son bras, et ses grand yeux noisette le fixait innocemment, le couvrant d'un regard tendre.

 **\- J'ai appris que tu partais ? Tu ne comptais même pas nous dire au revoir ?**

 **\- Je suis passé à la guilde tout à l'heure, mais tu n'y étais pas …**

Ou plutôt, il savait qu'elle n'y serait pas, et avait profiter de cette opportunité pour faire ses au revoir à ses amis. Il ne voulait pas faire face à la tristesse qui voilait ses yeux en cette instant. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte car elle l'aimait.

 **\- Comme tout s'est décidé au dernier moment je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire tout ce que j'aurais voulu se força-t-il à rigoler.**

Ses mimiques était vraiment adorable. C'était une fille mignonne, forte, et franche. La fille qui avait réussi à faire fondre son cœur de glace. En rencontrerait-il une autre comme cela ? S'autorisant un dernier contact, il la prit dans ses bras pour s'enivrer de son odeur

 **\- Mais je suis content que tu m'aies trouvé quand même.**

Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle quelques secondes plus tard, elle lui fit ces adieux, et il ne put que la regarder s'éloigner sous la pluie toujours battante, incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il remarqua alors une autre silhouette au loin qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

L'harmonie de la guilde passait avant tout. C'était sa famille, et il la protégerait autant qu'il deux meilleurs amis méritaient bien mieux que ce qu'il pouvait leur donner en ce moment.

Alors quand il reviendrait tout serait comme avant. Il partirait, et il reviendrait plus fort et avec des idées plus sincères  
Oh oui, il reviendrait dans sa famille, et les longues semaines qu'il avait passé à sentir son cœur se serrer à leur vue ne serait plus qu'un lointain cauchemar.  
Il reviendrait plus fort, et il pourrait tous les protéger lors de leurs missions aussi amusantes que palpitantes.

Son regard ne se détournant pas de la scène, il vit Lucy s'approcher progressivement de l'homme, et enfouir sa tête pour se retrouver enlacer par des bras puissants et pleurer.

Adorable et sensible Lucy.

Toujours accrocher à la scène, il la vit relevé sa tête et échangé quelques mots avec son interlocuteur. Natsu se pencha alors tendrement vers elle, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser tendre et doux.

Son corps reçu une décharge de douleur dans tout son être, et il se détourna de la scène pour vaquer à ses occupations, presque machinalement, et le cœur en miette.

Oh oui, Lucy l'aimait.

Comme un frère. Un meilleur ami.

Pas comme elle aimait Natsu.

Pas comme Natsu l'aimait Elle.

Pas comme lui pouvait l'aimer…


End file.
